


Oasis?

by kaige68



Series: Meme Challenge [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Desert Island Fic, F/M, M/M, meme challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>One, Three, Five, Seven and Fifteen become stranded on an Island.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Meme Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/82639.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. Questions to be answered are: _1)Who becomes the natural leader/s? 2)Who is the comic relief? 3)Who has a panic attack and thinks they are all going to die? 4)Who falls in love with who? 5)Who has an uncanny knack for making strange things out of banana leaves and coconut shells?_ Unanswered questions are: 6)Will they ever get rescued? 7)Are there Others on the Island? </em>

~1~

  
Given the people on the island, anyone, ANYONE, would have told you that leadership would land somewhere between McGarrett and Fury. And that when it came down to it Steve would bow to Fury’s rank. The truth was, that nothing happened on that island, NOTHING, that didn’t have Donna’s approval.

 

~2~

  
Darcy makes Bruce laugh. She makes everyone laugh, but it’s important with Bruce. He got mad when they arrived and... Now their small island has roadways. They all try to keep Bruce laughing. Sometimes the island kind of rumbles, but no new roads since Darcy discovered Hulk’s love of knock-knocks.

 

~3~

  
Again, given the island’s inhabitants, the male inhabitants would say that women would be the ones acting like the sky was falling, but then they’d only be covering up their own panic attacks. When Bruce feared ‘the other guy’, Donna would point out the lovely view the clearing afforded them. When Steve talked about tropical storms that might wipe out anything they built, Darcy petted and ogled him. And when Fury became convinced that Uber-villans/aliens/sentient mold had plotted against them the phrase ‘Can it one-eye, it’s not all about YOU!’ would bring him in from the ledge. 

~4~

  
It’s no surprise that everyone falls for Steve. He’s hot, and he doesn’t mind taking off his clothes and showing his physique. He takes orders and finds a way to get the job done. He doesn’t cower and he doesn’t sass Donna. The surprise is that Steve falls for Bruce.

 

~5~

They’re all intelligent, but there is an awed surprise when it’s Fury that comes up with coconut shells as leak-proof roofing material. When he makes a loom to start weaving curtains and sheets with banana-frond threads, it’s pretty damn amazing. The tropical moonshine was expected, but appreciated just the same. 


End file.
